


Beware Whom?

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cryptic Messages, M/M, Sans has a mild panic attack, The riverperson tries to be spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse





	Beware Whom?

It wasn't often, that Sans had an occasion to take a ferry ride from the River Person. Since he could teleport practically anywhere Underground, via "short cuts" he didn't need to take transport very often. But today was a special occasion....A celebration the skeleton did not want to miss. So he'd boarded the River Person's craft, the simplest and fastest way he knew to get to Hotland; without drawing attention to himself. 

With slipper-covered feet barely hanging over the edge of the boat, Sans stared down at his reflection in the water. "Despite everything...It's still me." He thought to himself. Sans laughed softly at his own notion that he'd be anybody else. The River Person stayed silent on the ride, as was their custom. Sans appreciated the quiet, since it was hard to come by-what with his dear, loud brother. 

He felt the temperature of the water gradually become warmer as the ferry neared Hotland. Soon they passed by the giant, neon sign that read "WELCOME TO HOTLAND"

Sans had always thought that sign seemed out of place. Especially given how Hotland wasn't even that heavily populated...It made Snowdin appear like a metropolis in comparison. Still, the skeleton remembered someone else that abhorred the sign even more than he. It made him laugh a little, tickled his funny bone he might add. 

Just before pulling up to the shore, the River Person spoke to Sans. The round skeleton was surprised by hearing him talk alone....but it was what the River Person actually said, that chilled Sans's spine.

"Beware the man who speaks in hands," they uttered cryptically. "Beware~"

Immediately, Sans leaped onto dry land. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Beware....beware....." 

Sweating nervously, Sans walked away from the dock and up to an old, familiar place. "Beware....beware my foot. There's nothing scary about that man." He thought. Even so, he felt a nervous energy coiling around his bones, until it almost reached his SOUL. Sans stopped, gasping for breath. "NO! He's nothing to fear! Not anymore-" Suddenly the skeleton fell to his knees, scraping in the hard dirt. Sans clutched his chest....He felt the beginning of a panic attack coming on. "GASTER!" Sans groaned his name....The first time he'd spoken that word aloud in years. 

"BeWAre...BEware..." The River Person's words echoed mercilessly in his mind. Sans still couldn't breathe, he tried to relax. He thought of every deep breathing technique he'd learned over the years, but nothing helped. 

"Gaster..." Muttered Sans. He was quickly losing consciousness as his small body struggled for air. Then, just as suddenly as the panic had set in, it dissipated. Sans finally breathed again, taking in as much oxygen as he could. 

Eventually, when his non-existent lungs were full of air again, Sans stood up. He looked around him, hoping nobody has seen his little display. Luckily for him, in the secluded dock area, there were no monsters to be found. With a heavy sigh, Sans continued walking on. 

"Beware the man who speaks in hands...No, he's nothing to fear. Not if you knew him like I did." Thought the skeleton. 

If anyone asked why then, he'd had a panic attack at the thought of Gaster-he'd say the fear hadn't come from the old scientist himself; But rather, it stemmed from that fateful day, when Sans watched the Doctor die. 

Eventually, Sans reached the vista point overlooking the CORE. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm breeze whip around him. He could still recall how it felt to stand at the top of that magical marvel. And if he concentrated hard enough, Sans could still faintly recall the smell of the Doctor's favorite cologne. At last, the River Person's warning left Sans's mind. 

Opening his eyes, Sans gazed up at the CORE. With a bittersweet smile on his face, the skeleton said aloud "Happy anniversary Doctor Gaster..."


End file.
